Mi niña mia!
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Una extraña mujer engatusa a Kagome para que adopte a su hija, ella acepta. Las cosas empeoran cuando el padre de la niña aparece. Odiándolo desde el 1er instante, como podrá soportar ella, aquel frió y arrogante joven que lo único que quiere es
1. Chapter 1

Mi niña mía

Summary: una extraña mujer engatusa a Kagome para que adopte a su hija, ella acepta. Las cosas empeoran cuando el padre de la niña aparece. Odiándolo desde el 1er instante, como podrá soportar ella, aquel frió y arrogante joven que lo único que quiere es quitarle a su hija.

Capitulo 1

Kagome Higurashi miro asustada el callejón que tenia por delante, según la dirección que tenia en mano, ahí era la fiesta. La joven volvió a revisar con ahínco el papel. Se trató de convencer a si misma que la reunión se encontraba al final del callejón. Con sus piernas temblorosas, avanzó lentamente por el estrecho callejón. No tardó en darse cuenta que era un callejón si salida, Lo último que le faltaba perderse, Kagome recorrió con sus ojos el lugar, y se dio cuenta que en el fondo del callejón había un tumulto de basura, pudo distinguir los papeles alborotados y un fuerte olor a tabaco recién fumado.

Kagome siguió explorando por sus alrededores, solo a ella se le podía ocurrir hacer una exploración en un callejón sin salida y lleno de basura, movió su cabeza y metió su mano en la cartera, y extrajo de el un celular, se fijó en la hora, y lo volvió a meter, ''_demasiado tarde'' _pensó ella, no eran horas de andar paseándose despreocupadamente en ese sitio, se recrimino en silencio por su falta de responsabilidad y trato de desviar su atención del basurero.

Moviendo sus pies hacia la derecha, kagome se dispuso a regresar hacia la avenida, en un instante se percato de una sombra acercándose a ella peligrosamente, la joven trago saliva, y palideceo al mismo tiempo, ahogando un gemido con ambas manos, mientras que su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse del pecho.

'¿Quien esta allí?' – pregunto una mujer

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a respirar con normalidad, al menos no sufría el riesgo ser violada, se sintió feliz por un momento

_-'Tonta' –_ le recrimino una vocecita

_- 'no soy tonta'_

_- 'lo eres y no lo admites' –_volvió a decir la molesta voz_- 'que tal si la mujer es una loca, una ratera, o una psicópata!'_

Kagome reflexiono unos instantes atemorizada por los escalofriantes pensamientos de su siniestra conciencia. Se quedo estática unos minutos por si las dudas. Al ver que no había ningún signo que la mujer seguía en el oscuro lugar, Kagome salio lentamente de su escondite, a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra, _'_mierda_'_ se susurro a si misma, un llanto agudo la sacó de sus pensamientos, la pelinegra levantó la vista y se horrorizó con lo que vio e inconcientemente soltó un grito agudo que se perdió entre las profundidades de la calle.

La muchacha con el bulto entre brazos se sobresaltó al oír el grito, y dejo caer la navaja que hace unos segundos había apuntado hacia la linda criatura que tenia acurrucada en sus largos brazos. Frunció el seño al ver a una mujer parada, mirándola horrorizada, 'perra de mierda' susurró, se agachó para recoger la navaja, y se acercó amenazadoramente a la jovencita que yacía agazapada sobre la pared, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- '¿Se puede saber que estas mirando?'

Kagome pudo sentir el frió en sus palabras y no se atrevió a contestar teniendo la navaja a unos pocos centímetros sobre su pecho.

- 'HABLA! MUCHACHA TAS MUDA ACASO!' – grito la mujer con sus ojos llameantes de furia.

Otra vez el llanto irrumpió en los brazos de la muchacha, y la mujer miro a la criatura con un profundo odio, kagome la miro asombrada y se pregunto como una madre podría sentir eso hacia una criatura indefensa que ella misma había engendrado, Kagome simplemente no entendía, y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pudo oír cuando la mujer la grito.

- 'MUCHACHA!' – grito por tercera vez kikio, trato de recuperar el aire y volvió a hablar tras la mirada desafiante de kagome - 'TOMA AL BEBE'

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y estiro sus manos para que la madre le diera al bebe, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la madre se deshizo de la pequeña. Kikio enmudeció al ver que la niña en brazos de la desconocida se callaba, abrió sus grandes ojos pardos, y enseguida mostró una sonrisita tierna. La madre de la pequeña no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Miro con más odio a su hija y soltó una maldición que hizo despertar del trance a kagome y a la pequeña.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada dura a la mujer, al ver que la pequeña se aferraba mas a ella, presa del miedo.

- 'Como puedes tratar así a tu hija! Ella no te merece'- dijo acusadoramente

- 'Esa BASTARDA ES LA CAUSA DE MIS DESGRACIAS, y tu no eres quien para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, si a mi se me da la gana yo mato a la pequeña, sino la dejo con vida, depende de mi, si vive o no vive.'

- 'Tarada! Entonces para que la tuviste?'

- 'ESO NO TE INCUMBRE'

- 'Pero le incumbe a ella'

- 'Y tu que eres de ella? No eres nada mas que una simple desconocida!'

Kagome se mordió los labios al escuchar la fría respuesta de la madre, su corazón se le estrujo al saber que tenia razón, ella no era nada de la criatura hermosa que tenia en sus brazos, era una completa desconocida, sin entender poque sintió una ligera punzada de dolor y rabia en el pecho.

- 'Pero estoy segura que YO… una PERFECTA DESCONOCIDA, se preocuparía más por ella que su verdadera madre'.

Kikio sonrió para sus adentros, es que acaso esa mujer pretendía quitarle a su hija, sonriendo maliciosamente pensó que talvez podía llegar a un trato con ella

- 'Cuanta plata tienes?'- al ver que kagome no respondía, kikio volvió a gritar – 'CUANTO PLATA TIENES?'

- 'Tengo 500 euros' - dijo arrepintiéndose mil veces de haber traído la mitad de su plata a la fiesta

- 'Uhm vamos por buen camino! Tu y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo' -dijo mientras guardaba su navaja y abrazaba hipócritamente a Kagome, que en esos momentos estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

No muy lejos de allí, en una cantina llamada conocida como 'NOBODY IN PEACE', un par de amigos conversaban acaloradamente.

- Me enamore de ella, le pedí que se casará conmigo para poder educar a nuestra hija juntos, ella no quiso – dijo el hombre bajando su cabeza, dejando caer unas gruesas lagrimas, levanto su cabeza lentamente y volvió a llamar al mesero – DOS JARRAS MÁS DE CERVEZA. Grito el muchacho de ojos dorados.

El mesero rápidamente sirvió en su bandeja dos jarras enormes llenas de cerveza, y en menos de un minuto las puso en la mesa de los dos amigos, y como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue apresuradamente.

El muchacho que iba con el, no dijo nada, nunca en toda la vida que habían sido amigos, había visto a Inuyasha así, y solo por una maldita mujer, una mujer que no lo merecía. Una mujer que le engañaba con cualquier par de pantalones que se le cruzara en frente.

Miroku no hubiera creído, si alguien le hubiera dicho que había encontrado a Inuyasha en ese estado, todavía le era difícil asimilarlo, aun cuando estaba con el. Observo a Inuyasha meterse de frente a su boca la otra jarra de cerveza, y no tardo mucho en tomarse la otra de un solo trago, no dándose por satisfecho. Inuyasha volvió a llamar al mozo, sin embargo Miroku se le adelanto.

- ´La cuenta por favor, el joven y yo ya nos vamos'– dijo rápidamente antes de que Inuyasha se percatara de lo dicho

-'Nooo! No Miroku pero si yo te quiero, y como se que tu me quieres me darás otra jarra mas!'

Miroku pretendió no haber escuchado y le indicó al mozo otra vez por la cuenta. Dando una rápida mirada hacia inuyasha, lo encontró llorando de nuevo entre hipos y arcadas.

- 'Miroku, no se que voy a hacer, creo que no me dará a mi hijo'- volvió a decir- 'Ayer me la encontré! Estaba sin barriga, y me amenazó con matar a la niña si me atrevía a buscarla de nuevo.'

- 'Pero no puedes estar tan seguro que la tuvo, la puede haber abortado, si hace como 5 meses q no la ves!' – refutó miroku

- 'No creo que la halla abortado'

- 'Es niña?'

- 'si'! – murmuro asintiendo la cabeza

- 'como lo sabes?'

- 'Naraku, me lo dijo, el maldito me hizo pagarle 1500 euros, solo por esa información, aunque también me dijo un par de cositas mas'- dijo recordando con pesar

Miroku miro atentamente a Inuyasha, sospechaba que algo no le había contado, pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos cuando menciono a naraku, podría ser que fuera uno de los tantos amantes de kikio. Tratando de no darle mas vuelta al asunto, pago lo que decía en la boleta, y le dejo una pequeña propina al mesero, y arrastro a Inuyasha hasta su carro.

- 'Miroku, gracias por ser mi amigo' – dijo este antes de caer desmayado

Miroku sonrió al escucharlo, y lo dejo tirado como un bebe en el asiento trasero, subió con prisa al carro, y comenzó a manejar para dirigirse hacia su casa.

……

- 'siéntense' – dijo un hombre ya entrado en años

- 'Gracias'- respondió Kagome con una breve sonrisa

- 'que me hace el placer de tenerlas esta noche'

Kagome iba a contestar, cuando kikio la interrumpió

- 'Abogado solo estamos acá por un motivo, voy a ser clara, como dicen a Buen entendedor pocas palabras'- kikio respiro para tomar aire y con la cara todavía roja de la furia prosiguió – 'Yo no quiero quedarme con mi hija, esta mujer si, yo quiero entregarle la tutoría a ella, ella esta de acuerdo, queremos que de una vez nos haga el tramite.'

El abogado se quedo abrumado por la locuacidad de la mujer, la miro amargamente, y maldijo a Dios por mandar a mujeres que odian a sus hijos, se alivio al pensar que al menos la niña tendría un lugar para vivir, miro a la joven que sostenía a la pequeña, y pudo notar de inmediato que aquella chica de ojos chocolates le iba a brindar mucho amor.

- 'Muy bien, están segura que las dos lo quieren hacer, en este tipo de tramites ya no hay marcha atrás, y si la progenitora después quiere recuperar a la hija, resultara imposible!'

- 'La dos estamos muy concientes de lo que hacemos, y queremos proseguir con el trámite'

- 'Si esa es su última palabra, me tendrán que esperar un momento, tengo que ir a buscar los documentos para dicho trámite.'

Kagome y kikio asintieron con la cabeza

- Cuanto nos va a cobrar? –pregunto Kagome

- No lo se, supongo que a lo mucho los 500 euros.

Kagome la miro pesadamente, al menos la plata no seria para la dichosa mujer, seria para librar a la criatura de esa terrible madre que le había tocado. No pudo evitar sentir felicidad al saber que seria madre dentro de unas pocas horas, ya quería ver la cara de su mama al verla con la niña en sus brazos.

- 'Ya acá esta, firmen en todas las hojas, por cierto esto les costara 100 euros!'

- 'También queremos, una nueva identidad para la pequeña, con el apellido de ella'- dijo kikio señalando a la chica que se encontraba a su costado'

-' Bueno eso les costara mas, serian en total 400 euros!

- 'Queremos para hoy día mismo, todo eso'

- 'Serán 500 euros '

- 'HECHO'- dijo la mujer estrechando las manos con el viejo.

Tres horas después… kikio se había dormido en el asiento de la notaria y kagome estaba en procesos de quedarse dormida, mientras que la bebe observaba anodadamente todo lo que ocurría en su alrededor.

- 'Chicas ya esta!'

Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron al oír la voz del viejo, y lo miraron con una cara de pocos amigos

- 'Solo falta algo! Que nombre le van a poner a la pequeña?'

- 'Tomoyo'- dijo casi inmediatamente kagome, al instante corrigió- Tomoyo Higurashi

- 'Muy bien, firmen!'

Después de unos cinco minutos, terminaron de firmar todos los papeles que resultaron ser más de 20 páginas.

- Muy bien esta todo listo, a partir d estos momentos higurashi eres la tutora de tomoyo!

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, lo que ella no sabia era que el destino jugaría suciamente con ella y más pronto de lo que ella esperaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooooo! U.u…. No me siento tan convencida con este fict… al principio ta bn.. pero después no c! u.u… q se hará así escribo! DX! n.n …. Si kieren que este fict continué a flote les pediré reviews al menos cinco px! ( necesito … kiero…. Más…. AUTOESTIMA! T.T) jejeje! Wenoo byes cuidense! Gracias x leer! N.n


	2. Chapter 2

Mi niña mía 

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes son míos, ya quisiera, total SOÑAR no cuesta nada _

* * *

Capitulo 2:

- ¡mamá! Ya estoy en casa – dijo susurrando

La señora Higurashi que se hallaba durmiendo en el sillón, se despertó sobresaltadamente, miro con regaño a su hija, y suspiro de alivio también.

- ¡estas son horas de llegar kag! Te di permiso hasta las 2 a.m. ¡No hasta que amaneciera¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE! – grito la señora higurashi enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

Kagome la miro desesperadamente y le hizo una seña para que dejara de gritar. De repente un llanto acongojado irrumpió en la casa. Hatsumono miró con intriga lo que su hija había estado tratando de ocultar entre las mantas. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, era un bebe, en realidad una hermosa niña, noto al darse cuenta de los lindos aretitos de oro que llevaba puestos, era sencillamente encantadora tenia el pelo negro que estaba predestinado a ser lacio, con unos grandes ojos pardos, su nariz pequeñita y un color de piel blanco como la nieve.

Kagome al ver que la niña no dejaba de llorar la comenzó a mecer de un lado para otro susurrándole cosas agradables, la pequeña se tranquilizo a los pocos minutos y con un gesto de sufrimiento miro a Hatsumono y volvió a llorar con más fuerza.

- No debiste gritar – susurro Kagome entre dientes, mirando a su madre furiosamente

- No soy ninguna adivina para saber que mi hija vendría con una pequeña en sus brazos

- Se llama Tomoyo- dijo alegremente acariciando suavemente las mejillas de la pequeña – no es un encanto- volvió a decir

Hatsumono miro de nuevo a la linda criatura que se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hija y se convenció a si misma que era la pequeña mas linda que había visto en su vida, se acerco a la bebe con lentitud, y acaricio los pocos cabellos que tenia en la cabeza. Tomoyo al percibir el gesto de cariño de esta dejo de llorar, y esbozo una tierna sonrisita en su carita llena de lágrimas.

- Ven para acá lindura – dijo Hatsumono

Kagome sonrió, y paso a Tomoyo a los brazos de su madre, la niña no parecía estar muy contenta con el cambio, pero después de unos segundos, al ver que la mujer que estaba sosteniéndola, le hacia gestos graciosos, empezó a hacer sonrisitas.

Mientras tanto kagome estaba en un mar de dudas

- _kagome kagome kagome. Dile! – _dijo la molesta vocecita de su conciencia

- _pero no puedo, me va a echar fuera si le digo_

- _Dile no ves que esta encantada con la niña - _volvió a repetir la voz

_- eso es porque piensa que es solo un ratito, cuando se entere que soy su tutora no le hará mucha gracia –_ refuto ella

_- igual le tendrás que decir o es que acaso piensas vivir en el parque!_

La joven reflexiono unos instantes más, y suspiro, una vez más su conciencia había tenido la razón, tarde o temprano se lo iba a preguntar, pero su madre se adelanto.

- ¿De quien es esta niña, a que hora la van a recoger? - pregunto Hatsumono distraídamente mientras jugaba con los cachetes de Tomoyo

- Mama, la niña se va a quedar conmigo

Hatsumono se quedo estupefacta, y volvió a mirar a Tomoyo, y después a Kagome, inconscientemente casi soltó a la pequeña de sus brazos, Kagome alcanzó a agarrarla con gran dificultad, y la arremetió contra su pecho al ver que amenazaba en estallar en llanto de nuevo.

- ¿QUE TÚ QUE? – grito Hatsumono, con su cara roja de la furia

- No podía hacer otra cosa mama, la verdadera madre de Tomoyo estaba con intención de matarla- contesto la pelinegra, mirando a Tomoyo, que se encontraba absorta observando a las dos mujeres

- Y se puede saber en donde te encontraste a esa mujer

- Me perdí – dijo bajando la cabeza- Me metí a un callejón sin salida, en el momento que estaba por regresar a la avenida me encontré a la mujer, y de ahí nos fuimos a la notaria, Me registre como la responsable de la niña incluso tiene mi apellido, ella es Tomoyo Higurashi

- ¡Que hiciste que? – pregunto alterada Hatsumono

- Ella es mi hija adoptiva mamá

Su madre no pareció darse cuenta que estaba con la niña y le tiró una cachetada en toda su mejilla. Kagome la miró con furia, deseando internamente tener cuatro brazos para devolverle la cachetada.

- ¡ESTUPIDA! Que no te das cuenta q tener una hija es una gran responsabilidad, como vas a desempeñarte ahora en tu trabajo, ni pienses que yo la voy a cuidar, tu eliges Kagome, o es ella o el techo donde estas viviendo

Kagome no contesto nada, esperaba otra reacción, anhelaba que su mama la recibiría con los brazos abiertos y le diría, 'será como una nieta para mi', Kagome miró a su princesa, no podía permitir que se quedara en un lugar así, si su madre no la aceptaba tendría que irse.

Kagome se tragó sus palabras y con la bebe en brazos se fue apresuradamente a su cuarto, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, junto todo lo que necesitaba en una maleta, dejo a la pequeña Tomoyo en su cama, y termino de hacer los preparativos, sacó su tarjeta de ahorro que tenia guardada dentro de su diario.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y cogio el teléfono, que se encontraba encima de su mesita de noche

- alo¡sango?

- mmm… kagome – dijo bostezando – ¿por que tan temprano?

- Después te lo explico, Sango todavía nadie ha ocupado tu departamento¿no?

- Uhmm…nop

- ¿Cuanto se tiene que pagar?

- 250 euros por mes

- Salgo en estos momentos Sango! Tomo el departamento

- ¡QUE?

Kagome tuvo que apartar un rato el auricular ya que se escuchaba un ruido espantoso, seguramente Sango había dejado caer el teléfono, Kagome movió su cabeza para un lado y volvió a abrir la boca al no escuchar ningún ruido

- Sango después te lo explico, es algo un poco complicado

- Kag me tas asustando

- No es nada serio – al escuchar que su amiga no emitía sonido alguno- bueno esta bien si es serio, pero te lo contare después, dime ¿podré ocupar el departamento?

- Claro Kagome, quien mejor que una de mis mejores amigas como compañera de cuarto.

- Gracias Sango, ahorita vamos, entonces

- ¿Vamos, estas con otra persona acaso – pregunto extrañada

- En cierta forma si, pero te aseguro que no te va a molestar, por cierto hoy día tendré que hacer algunas compras¿me puedes acompañar?

- ¡Claro, como quieras Kag!- dijo esta más extrañada aún, Kagome no era de andar diciendo a sus amias para ir de ''shopping''

- Chau Sango¡dentro de unos 30 minutos estoy por allá! – dijo Kagome rápidamente no dándole tiempo a su amiga hablar

Sango colgó el teléfono, algo raro pasaba eso era seguro, hace un mes que ella le había mencionado a Kagome, sobre el departamento, y ella había rechazado rotundamente la oferta, como es que ahora aceptaba, y eso de ''vamos a ir'', es que acaso Kagome tenia novio.

Rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea, si ella hubiera tenido novio ya se lo hubiera contado hace tiempo, muy aparte de eso, ella tenia la ligera sospecha que su madre tenia algo que ver en eso.

No era sorpresa ni para ella ni para sus amigos, que Hatsumono, era una mujer de carácter explosivo, se molestaba por todo, todavía se acordaba con claridad cuando Kagome había realizado una pequeña reunión con todos los del grupo para hacer un brindis por haber terminado la universidad con notas sobresalientes, su madre los había echado a patadas después de media hora de reunión, y no había dejado a Kagome entrar de nuevo. Sango había dejado dormir a Kagome en su casa, y esta había excusado a su madre con tontas razones.

No tardo mucho en apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, pero ya no poda dormirse, Kagome la había intrigado con la noticia. Perezosamente abrió un ojo y se estiro sobre su mullida cama. Se encontraba hecha un desastre, parecía una leona. Estaba segura de eso, al ver que sus pelos negros cubrían cara.

Lentamente se levanto de su cama, bostezando profundamente camino hacia su cocina, se sobo inconcientemente su cabeza, dejando aun más enredado su cabello. Con una mueca de fastidio, la joven mujer extendió sus manos hacia la grande cafetera que tenia encima de la repisa, arrastrando los pies puso la cafetera encima de la mesa, y todavía con pereza saco dos vasos, el azúcar y la palta **(no hay nada más delicioso... que una suculento pan con palta con su sal y limoncito! °o° Woo! ), **que se encontraba encima de su tazón de frutas.

A regañadientes Sango se cambio de ropa y salio de su casa a comprar pan, felizmente la panadería se encontraba cerca, '' gracias a Dios '' pensó ella.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la tienda, amablemente saludo al panadero, que por su parte estaba muy asombrado por el aspecto de la chica, ya que se encontraba con unas ojeras terribles y un pelo enmarañado cubriéndole su cansada cara.

Con un gesto indescriptible Sango intento hacer caso omiso a las insistentes miradas asombradas de sus vecinos y conocidos.

Camino lentamente de regreso y para desgracia de esta se choco con un joven ya de unos 29 años, con pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, unos intensos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora. Sango podía distinguir esa mirada azulada a 100 metros de distancia. Sango maldijo entre dientes y mascullo por lo bajo otra palabrota, al pasar por su costado fingió no haberlo visto, pero el muy pervertido osó a ponerle la mano en el trasero.

Sango se volteo furiosa y le dio una bofetada en toda la cara, pudo distinguir la inocente sonrisa de Miroku, y la amargo más, y le planto otra bofetada en el otro cachete

- Pervertido!

- Pero Sanguito! Si yo se que te gusta tanto ser tocada por mis prodigiosas manos

Sango miro con asco al joven, y le dio la espalda para seguir continuando su camino, no iba a dejar que un imbecil como ese le amargara el día.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura Sango se volvió a dirigirse hacia su departamento, al llegar a este se percato que Kagome ya había llegado y sonrió para sus adentros.

- Kag, llegaste rápido!

- Si, obviamente no me podía quedar más tiempo en esa casa

- Entremos de una vez

Sango le abrió la puerta y rápidamente Kagome entro, alzo mas el bulto que tenia en sus brazos y lo dejo encima del sillón. Sango no pudo ocultar su asombro al darse cuenta que era una bebe.

- Por Dios Kagome¿Quien es ella?

- Digamos que legalmente es mi hija, se llama Tomoyo

- ¿Como así? Pero no es posible, tu hija. Sé que te gustan los niños, pero no estas en condiciones de ir adoptando niños.

- No estaba en las mejores condiciones para negarme

- Ahora¿Qué vas a hacer¿Como vas a trabajar?

- Acaso tú también me vas a echar – le pregunto Kagome con ojos llorosos

- Sabes que yo no haría eso Kag

- Lo sé, pero es difícil de no pensarlo si me estas diciendo todas esas cosas.

- Tal vez no te guste oírlas, pero en realidad sabes que lo que te estoy diciendo no es mas que una cruel verdad.

Kagome se mordió el labio, si sabía que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles, lo había sabido desde que tuvo que enfrentar a Hatsumono. Pero aún así, no se arrepentía de haber adoptado a la bebe, fuera como fuera la sacaría adelante.

- KAG!

- uhm, tenemos que comprar la cuna

- AHH! Cierto eso era lo que te iba a decir, también falta pañales, un coche, una revisión medica, y también leche, creo que ya lleva un día sin probar una gota de leche.

- Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa, toma el desayuno que esta en la cocina, acá están los panes- dijo pasándole la bolsa

- Ya gracias, mira a la bebe porfa!

- Me la llevare a mi cuarto, tengo que cambiarme, mira en que facha estoy

Kagome rió al ver la expresión de su amiga, y rápidamente entró a la cocina, se sirvió el café, y se lo tomo de un solo trago. Unto el pan con la palta y se lo comió lentitud hasta que Sango apareció totalmente cambiada, perfumada y arreglada con la bebe en brazos

- ¡Wau, hace tiempo que no tenia el honor de verte cambiada en tan pocos minutos – sonrió Kagome

- Es que Tomoyo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, sabias que ya se esta volteando sola – replico Sango con una sonrisa de orgullo

- Bueno creo que ese es un motivo más para comprarle la cuna, vamos de una vez a la tienda. – dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la pequeña

- ¡Esta bien! –murmuro Sango sintiendo una puntada de celos a la nueva fuente de atención de su mejor amiga

----

- Ya llegue dormilón!- dijo Miroku mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Inuyasha se levanto a regañadientes y le dedico a su amigo una mirada matadora

- Esa es la forma de recibirme después que tu buen amigo te trajo a su departamento

Recibió un gruñido por parte de Inuyasha

- Yo no te dije que me traigas a tu departamento

- Es cierto, pero no te iba dejar tirado, imagínate que una mujer se aprovechaba de la situación, suficiente con los problemas que tienes

- FEH! Estaba lo bastante sobrio como para rechazar a cualquier mujer, fácilmente hubiera podido conducir hasta mi casa.

- No quería que tu muerte quedará en mi conciencia

Inuyasha gruño otra vez, y se tapo con la colcha haciendo caso omiso a los continuos gritos de Miroku.

- ¡Inuyasha, Me prometiste que me ibas a acompañar a la tienda, ya sabes tenemos que comprar el regalo para Yumi.

El rostro de Inuyasha se ensombreció otra vez, Yumi era la hija de su hermano, apenas tenía 3 meses, seguramente su hija tendría igual.

- Inuyasha, vamos a encontrar a tu hija. Tenemos muchas influencias, yo estoy seguro que la encontraremos.- dijo inmediatamente al notar que Inuyasha emitía un sonido ronco

- ¿Y si la ha matado?

- No creo que Kikio lo halla hecho, no se atrevería.

- Eso espero- susurro Inuyasha con un tono amargo en su voz

- Bueno me vas a acompañar¿si o no? – preguntó Miroku, con un gesto enfadado y risueño a la vez.

- ¡Que me queda pues¡Promesa es promesa, además es mi primera sobrina – murmuro con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro

------

- ¡OH! Esta! Esta es la cuna perfecta – dijo Kagome mirando ensoñadoramente la cuna que tenia en frente

- Disculpe interrumpirla señorita esto no es una cuna, es una cama-cuna, la ventaja de esta reliquia es que usted puede sacarle las barandas después de que tenga 4 o 5 añitos y automáticamente será una cama.- dijo el vendedor ligeramente ofendido por la simple palabra ''cuna''

- ¿Cuanto esta? – preguntó Sango que estaba mirando curiosamente a la cama y de cuando en cuando a Tomoyo que estaba estirando sus bracitos, tratando de llamar la atención de las dos chicas.

Sin embargo la niña había llamado la atención de otro individuo, uno de ojos dorados y cabellos negros que le caían hasta la cintura.

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente al ver a esa bebita tan linda levantando sus brazos, imagino con alegría que tal vez su hija estuviera haciendo lo mismo en esos momentos. Desvió su atención a la madre. Era una mujer blanca, con un pelo negro reluciente, la mujer volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, y él se perdió en sus ojos chocolates, noto que la joven se ruborizaba y rápidamente apartaba su vista de el tomando a la niña en sus brazos, como queriendo protegerse de algo.

Lo que él no sabia era que esa niña era su hija, no contaba que muy pronto se encontraría de nuevo con esa mujer de hipnotizantes ojos chocolates

Y definitivamente Él no tenia la más ligera sospecha del poder que la misteriosa chica de ojos color chocolates iba a ejercer sobre él.

--- FIN DE CAPI----

* * *

Lo se…. Lo se! Me demore ….. Lo siento! TT.TT, la verdad es que tenia casi todo el capi listo hace una semana, pero no lo había podido terminar, no había podido inspirarme! U.u …ayer me inspire con unos videos (de 3 minutos) fantásticos que vi de inu y kag( en Internet xsia), un poco mas y me pongo a llorar de emoción en la cabina, estaba como media loca, todas las personas que estaban ahí me taban mirando de una forma muy rara ( mas de lo de costumbre) … bueno la cosa es que hoy día para rematarla, me fui a hacer mi audición para lo del festival del britanico, y al regresarme me tope con una galería, y justo entre preguntando por videos de anime, no saben cual fue mi emoción al ver el video de inu… el 1ero, 2do, 3ero, 4to! Yo me quede extasiada, le pregunte a la chica que vendía ''cuanto están'' y saben que me dijo QUE ESTABA 8 SOLES! TT.TT… y io justo tenia 8 soles para regresarme, así que como pueden imaginar, no compre el cd y me regrese a mi casa molesta conmigo misma. Aso que después de todas esos percances con Inuyasha, supuse que ya era hora de poner fin a este capi!... ESPERO Q LES GUSTE, háganmelo saber x medio de sus reviews! N.n , recibo de todo tomatazos, cartas bombas … XD

Bueno ahora si, la contestación a los reviews

Kagome yumika: Wooooo! Mi primer review en esta historia! TT.TT! Muchas gracias x decir q la historia esta buena! TTTT …. XD…, espero que este capi tb te guste! Byess nos vemos CDT!

Marta Batoussai: OH! Como ves! Lo estoy continuando! XD, yo tb quiero que Kagome y Inu se conozcan, jijiiijiji n.n, espero que este capi te guste…. Byes nos vemos! CDT:P

Yuri: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, la gran pregunta es TE GUSTARA ESTE CAPI, o.O Espero que si! XD… byes nos vemos CDT! n.n

Ayurita: gracias x dejarlo en uno de tus favoritos! Espero q este capi te guste! XD sigue leyendo… nos vemos pronto! n.n ( me parece o eres yuri? O.o XD jijiij )

Dany: como ves ya lo actualicé! N.n jejejejeje! Espero q t guste el capi! Chauss! Nos vemos! CDT!

StarFive: see! Tienes razón por fin Kikio hace algo bueno ¬.¬u… uy como odio a esa mujer… si es posible morirá siendo aplastada por un camión! See! Fácil que no vuelve a aparecer por eso! De algún modo u otro me las arreglare para que muera! N.n waja waja waja Eso espero! U.u… bueno byess CDT! Nos vemos!

Alba: Me pone happy que te halla gustado! n.n jijiji no te preocupes muy pronto inu reclamara por su hija! Jejejeje! Será pronto! n.n…byess CDT!Nos vemos! N.n ( ojala q t sigan pareciendo xvrs los sgtes capis! XD )

Mary-JVR: JEJEJEJE….. Como es q pienso q no quedo bien ! No se realmente O.o.. jijijiji es que es uno de mis primeros ficts …. Y uno tiene esos temores! Jejejeje u.u ! Me alegra mucho q te halla parecido q escribo bien, realmente me levantaste el animo cuando leí tu review! Me quede WAUU! °O° y después taba saltando como loca en toda mi habitación °o° jijiji Wenoo espero q este capi te guste ( pa q veas q la continué! XD ) byes CDT! Nos vemos:P

Ley- Ara : OH apenas me dijiste lo de los errores empecé a buscar como una maniática en el fict! Puxis tenias razón (esa es mi frase predilecta) me comí algunas letras DX…. y las mayúsculas! u.u ( I'm ashamed of myself!) … . espero q este fict este mejor escrito! Jijiji lo he revisado más de 5 veces! Ya q algunas veces también me como palabras! Jejejeje n.n …..Bueno byess CDT! Nos vemos...espero q este capi te guste! Ah x cierto m olvide comentarte tu fict '' viviendo como un chico '' ohh! esta buenísimo! N.n XD

Tambien keo agradecer a todos lo que me han puesto en sus favoritos y en sus alerts! n.n

Byes cuidense! n.n

Love makes me stupid but it's so nice!


End file.
